The subject matter disclosed herein relates to instantiation of systems, and more specifically, to instantiation of function blocks.
Certain systems, such as an industrial control system, may provide for control capabilities that enable the execution of control instructions in various types of devices, such as sensors, pumps, valves, and the like. For example, function blocks may be used to encapsulate control logic in the various devices. However, the function blocks may be created by different manufacturers. Accordingly, configuring and/or programming the multiple devices may be complex and time consuming.